ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
Theatrical Trailer Theatrical Trailer 1 *Green MPAA screen* *Columbia logo* *MGM logo* *Village Roadshow Pictures logo* *Amblin Entertainment logo* THIS SPRING *screen shows a forest* IT'S TIME *screen shows the beach* FOR THE ULTIMATE MOVIE *screen shows a gigantic building* BETTER THAN ALL THE REST Ash: Yeah, I'm not so sure. Lillie: Cmon, Ash! Be confident! *Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar* BASED ON THE WORLDWIDE PHENOMENON Clerk: Where are you going? Delia: Rude. Clerk: What were you uttering? Ash: JUST GIVE US THE STUPID TICKETS ALREADY! *the music stops* *everyone stares at Ash* Jimmy: Ha ha! Dawn: *cries* Wait! Stop! I love him! Ash: I've never felt so embarrassed in my life before... Jimmy: Well, you should. *the music starts again* VERONICA TAYLOR Ash: Here you go! *offers a Sitrus Berry to Litten* *Litten bites Ash's face* Ash: RRUAGH! *Litten laughs at Ash* EMMA WATSON Lillie: Get in the bag, Nebby! Cosmog (Nebby) Cos! (No!) *Lillie groans* Lillie: Alright, we're gonna do this the hard way. *music stops* Lillie: Get in the BAG NEBBY! OR ELSE I'LL- (gets cut off by Cosmog Nebby) *Cosmog (Nebby) cries and goes in the bag* Lillie: (calms down) Thank you. *music begins again* ED HELMS Professor Kukui: Hello, class! Ready to learn about the wonders of SCIENCE? Everyone else: No. Professor Kukui: *makes a sad face* But... why? Everyone else: Cuz we don't care. BILLY CRYSTAL James: Okie dokie, this is the perfect trap! No fool would notice it! Ash: Uhh, we're standing right here, ya know. Lillie: Yeah! James: Heh heh... oh... AMY POEHLER Jessie: Don't be frightened, little kids. Lillie: OH GOD! AAH! *hides behind Ash* *Ash facepalms* Ash: Just get to the point. Jessie: Oh. Great. POKEMON SUN & MOON: THE MOVIE *acting credits appear* MARCH 13TH, 2018 Theatrical Trailer 2 *Green MPAA Screen* *Columbia logo* *MGM logo* *Village Roadshow Pictures logo* *Amblin Entertainment logo* *screen shows a sunrise on a mountaintop where heavenly music plays* THIS SPRING *screen shows a beach* AGAINST ALL ODDS AND TIGHT SCHEDULING *screen shows a forest* THIS MOVIE IS HEADING TO THE BIG SCREEN AS A FEATURE FILM Professor Kukui: No, no, no! This ain't happening! You see, sometimes you want stuff to happen, but it just doesn't! *awkward silence* Ash: Yeah... about that... Professor Kukui: *smells Ash* Were you eating meatloaf? Ash: Yup. Professor Kukui: *curiously* That's what I thought. VERONICA TAYLOR (screen shows Ash) IKUE OTANI (screen shows Pikachu) EMMA WATSON (screen shows Lillie) MALIN AKERMAN (screen shows Mallow) JESSICA CHASTAIN (screen shows Delia) ED HELMS (screen shows Professor Kukui) VICTORIA JUSTICE (screen shows Serena) CRAIG ROBERTS (screen shows Zack) AMY POEHLER (screen shows Jessie) BILLY CRYSTAL (screen shows James) AND A BUNCH OF OTHERS WE DON'T NEED TO MENTION ALL IN Terrence pops in front of the title words. Terrence: Hey what about me? I'm Terrence I'm supposed to be one of Ash's friends and a electric trainer. The Words and Nolan Massey as Terrence pop next to him. LIKE WE SAID WE DON'T NEED TO MENTION ALL! A Pokeball gets thrown at Terrence's head and falls over. *screen shows the logo on a black background* POKEMON SUN & MOON: THE MOVIE *screen shows acting credits* Catch it in theaters March 13th. Rated PG. Teaser Trailer *Sony Pictures, Columbia Pictures, MGM, Village Roadshow Pictures and Amblin Entertainment logos all together* Ash: *breathes heavily* Are we there yet? Rotom Pokedex: No. Ash: Are we there yet? Rotom Pokedex: NO. Ash: Are we there yet? Rotom Pokedex: NO! MY GOD, WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP?! Ash: *cries* My feelings! *puts hands on eyes* Rotom Pokedex: *sighs* I wish I had hands so I could facepalm. THIS SPRING Pikachu: Pika! (There it is!) Ash: Calm down, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika! *Literally just saying "pika" over and over again* Ash: Pika pika? (What the hell?) *Pikachu facepalms* PREPARE TO EXPERIENCE Meowth: Look! Over here! James: What? Meowth: *jumps for random reasons* I'm Jessie! I'M JESSIE! I'M JESSIE! I'M- (inaudible) *Jessie notices this* Meowth: I'M JESSIE! I'M JESSIE! I'M JESSIE! I'M- *Jessie kicks Meowth* Meowth: Meowth! Aah! *crash noise* Jessie: More like "you're dead". James: Meowth! That's right! *both awkwardly laugh* POKEMON SUN & MOON: THE MOVIE *Ash puts his head on his desk* Rotom Pokedex: Alright, let's see the damage here. *Rotom Pokedex scans Ash* Rotom Pokedex: Oh my God. Apparently, you've been daydreaming for, uhh, 789 minutes! *Everyone else but Lillie and Zack laughs at Ash* Pikachu: Pika pika! (Haha, loser!) Ash: *whimpers* It's not funny! *acting credits appear* MARCH 13TH TV Spot *Sony Pictures, Columbia Pictures, MGM, Village Roadshow Pictures and Amblin Entertainment logos* THIS SPRING THERE'S A NEW MOVIE ''' '''AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME Rotom Pokedex: Not really. *Ash kicks Rotom Pokedex* Ash: Yes it is! POKEMON SUN & MOON: THE MOVIE 'IN THEATERS MARCH 13TH. RATED PG. '(said quickly) Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:P Category:O Category:K Category:E Category:M Category:N Category:S Category:U Category:MGM Category:MGM films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films